star wars the untold story naruto emperor
by Kitsune No Sennin
Summary: when malachor V is destroyed the force of it coupled with the ebon hawk hyperspacing cause's trayus academy to go threw a dimensional rip landing the naruto world how would naruto act if he was trained in the arts of the force by revan lets find out
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto: emperor of the elemental nations

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

(cue star wars intro music)

star wars episode 7 the untold story

Death! At this moment many notable deaths have occurred just five years after the infamous Jedi civil war the Jedi were hunted to near extinction but one Jedi known only as the exile brought down the infamous Sith triumvirate the cause of the Jedi's near destruction

Darth Nihilus dies in his ship the Ravenger as it is destroyed above Telos IV Darth Sion dies in the halls of trayus academy on Malachor V his will finally weakened he succumbed to death and finally Darth Traya the leader of the triumvirate dies in the heart of Malachor defeated by her own student

(end intro)

"Do you wish to know any more" Darth Traya also known as Kriea said to the exile

"No" she responded, "I know all i wish good bye Kriea"

And with a final gasp Darth Traya leader of the sith triumvirate fell to the ground breathing her final breath

Malachor V as if sensing the destruction of all of the dark power holding together started collapsing rocks falling every the exile desperately searched for a means of escape the bridges connecting the core to the academy fell and suddenly when the exile was a about to resign herself to her fate a noise was heard

"_vroom"_

The exile looked to her right and there the ebon hawk raised up out of the core she quickly ran and jumped on board once securely on the ship raced out of Malachor just as the planet was destroyed by Bao-durs mass shadow generator working quickly they jumped to hyperspace to avoid the backlash of a destroyed planet just as the went to hyperspace a tear in the dimensional rift occurred and a large chunk of Malachor, that coincidently held the entire trayus academy flew, through the rift never to be seen again

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**Somewhere in HI No Kuni**

The sun was shining on the land Hi No Kuni and in the great forests of the land of fire one Uzumaki Naruto was waking up "Ahhhh!" Naruto yawned, "That was one of the best nights I have had in awhile." And in truth it was you see little eight year old Naruto had slept in the forest that night because the villagers would keep him up all night and sometimes break into his apartment and attack him (note: those villagers are really evil huh) so he snuck out to sleep in the forest since they wouldn't bother him there. Later on in his life Naruto would muse on how the villagers anger towards him led to the second best thing that happened in his life. Naruto observed his surroundings he had slept in a simple clearing not far from the main gate. He looked up in the sky a bright blue sky looked back at him with hardly a cloud in the sky it was days like these that he enjoined a bright sky birds chirping to each other a bright sun a flaming meteor about to crash in the ground. 'wait' Naruto thought 'a flaming meteor?'

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A crash was heard as the meteor hit the ground. Naruto being the curios eight year old he is ran towards the meteor. 'Maybe it's an alien or a really rare rock!' Naruto thought excitedly eventually he made his way to the meteor he found it had cooled down when he got closer

He got closer and saw what looked to be a door he crawled through the opening of it and saw that despite the crash the hall ways of the building were still walk able he spent a half hour wandering the halls and found a door with a little pad on it he walked up to it and suddenly a little blue figure appeared the figure was wearing a long cap with some strange armor and a weird mask with an interesting design on it "place your hand upon this pad" another pad shot out "and if you are strong enough you will be allowed to pass" the figure spoke in a mechanical voice. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned. "pass through this door and you will be able to find out but be warned if you past through this door you can never take back the action you will have power that will makes others greatly lust for it so choose wisely" the dark figure said. Naruto made a split second decision and slammed his hand onto the pad. Soon a light appeared in the pad and started to move up and down on the pad then he felt a small prick on his hand and then he heard a voice "scan complete subjects DNA structure almost completely matches regular human only difference is a small mutation that gives them the ability to use an energy source** (1) **subjects midi-chlorian **(2) **count registers as extremely high access to holocron room granted" the voice sounded female in nature. The door opened and Naruto stepped inside the room was made in a circle shape on the walls there were little pedestals with triangles on them Naruto concluded that these were the holocrons the figure had spoke about in the corner their were a large number of barrels. (note: think atris's meditation room only no gape at the edge of the circle and with plasteel cylinders) Naruto walked forward and suddenly the same figure from before appeared only from a triangle in front of him

"greetings young one since you have entered my training room I assume you have been judged worthy to be my apprentice my name is revan dark lord of the sith hero of the mandalorian wars the prodigal knight these are my titles if you choose yes you will address me as master" revan said. Naruto kneeled before revan and addressed him "I accept your teachings my master" he spoke in a humble tone "good my apprentice good you shall everything from me here is a map of tbe academy find the quarters if they intact if not then you shall sleep here goodnight my young apprentice" and with that the holographic image of revan disappeared Naruto left and followed the map to his room he entered got on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep

**kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**author notes**

yes my new techinique works its called amazing author art: cliff hanger no jutsu since today is his birthday im dedicating this chapter to him if you can figure it out I will start writing the next chapter heres a hint think red clouds un

**(1)**

if you haven't figured it out its chakara did I spell that right?

**(2)**

these dictate the persons strength in the voice yoda and Anakin for example have a high midi-chlorian count

well that's it for these author notes ja ne-kitsune no sennin


	2. Chapter 2

Star wars the untold story: Naruto emperor of the elemental nations

Well since you guys saw it fit to ignore my challenge from the last chapters authors notes the answer is deidara-senpai also due to the enormous amount of readings this fic is gets im continuing im mean I got like 8 alerts and 7 favorites and in three days the fics traffic surpassed my other fic

But ill quit with that and with out further ado I present….

STAR WARS: THE UNTOLD STORY NARUTO EMPEROR OF THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!

"blah" speaking

'blah' thinking

"**blah" demon or summon speaking**

'**blah' demon or summon thinking**

**kukukuku transition**

**Chapter 2**

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

Blood. It was all over the ground bodies littered the battle field all of them having kunai knifes sticking out of them

Naruto looked around he suddenly realized he was in Konoha!

Buildings were burning

The hokage tower was nothing but ashes

The hokage tower was completely destroyed all that remained was the backside of the mountain

Suddenly pictures flashed in front of him he saw them dying

Them.

His precious people

Teuchi-ojisan and his daughter burned in their own ramen stand

Hokage-jiji's lifeless body in front of a black haired pale man

Iruka umino a chuunin that had helped him escape a mob once

He saw them all die

It was horrible

'What is going on' he though 'what am I seeing'

Suddenly the seen changed he was once again standing in a destroyed Konoha again only this time the buildings seemed to have been flattened like a tremendous force of gravity was thrown on them he also saw someone that looked to be a older him holding a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes he saw as the girl seemingly died he also saw as the older him suddenly grew tails and lost his skin turning into a six tailed fox he watched in amazement as the fox him started fighting six other people all with orange hair

'What is going on' Naruto thought trying to force himself awake then suddenly he watched as the older him transformed into a eight tailed fox only without fur 'is that me? Am I really a monster?

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

He woke up screaming sweat covering his body he looked around the room wondering where he was then suddenly the memories of yesterday flooded his minds eye he jumped out of his bed and started walking towards the room he had entered before deciding to talk to the miniature blue man about it 'maybe it has to do with these midi clore-thingys that the voice was talking about' he wondered he eventually arrived at the room from before and walked to the same holocron as first time "hey you awake" Naruto asked tapping the triangle like object the holocron opened and Revan appeared "what is it my young padawan?" he asked.

"I had a strange dream last night" and so Naruto retold his dream that he had after he finished Revan adopted a thoughtful look on his face "well it could be possible that the force gave you a vision of the future" he said. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face "what is the force?" he asked. Revan answered, "it is an energy it surrounds us binds us and penetrates us we all have the force flowing through us understand?" Naruto nodded his head "so what will you be teaching me? He asked

"Well first I will tell you the many uses of the force…." And with that Revan began teaching

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**Time skip a couple months later**

Naruto sat in his meditation chamber in his underground temple it took awhile but he had finally built it. It had started out as a labyrinth of old sewer tunnels that weren't used anymore. He had learned much in mere months Revan had likened his progress to his own after a month of learning about the force he had set out to make his own ligthtsaber it was hard but he had the luck to find a jewelry shop that he was able to steal from he now carried one silver lightsaber and one black lightsaber

This now leads us to where we are now Naruto was now meditating because today was the first day of the ninja academy originally he didn't want to go to the academy but then Revan convinced him that to survive in his world he couldn't do it but using just the force and that he needed ninja technique's as well Naruto had begrudgedly agreed and so he had asked Hiruzen to enroll him in the academy

"well time to begin you know what they say a journey of a thousand miles begins with one step" Naruto said as he got up and headed for school

**kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**time skip 7:55 am academy iruka's class room**

Naruto sat in the back row of the class room nearest the door next to him was a girl with bluish hair and lavender eyes not unlike the girl in Naruto's vision the only difference was that the girl had a bulky beige jacket on he turned towards her and asked " if I may what is your name" the girl blushed a bit before stuttering her reply "m-my n-name i-is h-hinata h-hyuga" Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow she was a hyuga yet she wasn't arrogant like the rest of them. "well it is nice to neet you hinata-hime my name is Naruto Uzumaki" hinata blushed a bright red at being call a princess she simply dipped her head in agreement with him and turned away Naruto simply meditated as he waited for his teacher to enter

As he meditated he sensed that there were two more force potentials in the room one of them being the hyuga girl next to him and the other sitting in the next column of desks he opened his eyes and looked over to see one sasuke uchiha sitting there 'interesting' Naruto silently mused 'it seems I have two possible apprentices' just then iruka walked in after introducing himself he started roll after that he went into 'lecture mode' and started teaching Naruto resisted the urge to pound his head into the desk this was going to be a long 5 years

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**Time skip later that day late at night**

Naruto was once again meditating like he had been in the morning soon he would stop and go to bed just then he felt a tremor in the force "I sense a disturbance in the force like the innocence of a young child has been violated I must investigate" and with that he grabbed his lightsabers and rush out of his temple and apartment and rushed to the uchiha compound

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

Naruto rushed into the clan heads house in the uchiha compound he had saw the bloodied corpses of the uchiha's but he quickly got over it he ran into a room and found the unconscious body of one uchiha sasuke and the corpses of the clan head fugaku and his wife mikoto he went to check on sasuke and found he was trapped inside his own mind using the force he removed the illusion from sasuke to prevent further damage with that done he decided it was best to leave the compound so he couldn't be blamed for it

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**Time skip next day**

Naruto was sitting in his desk again and was meditating when sasuke walked in the room he immediately felt the dark side energy radiating from the now emo uchiha Naruto mentally smirked he finally had an apprentice

**Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**Time skip after school**

One brooding uchiha was on his way home when suddenly he felt someone chop him on the back of the neck his last conscious thought was 'darn it shouldn't have left my guard down' then darkness over took him

He later awoke to find himself on a bed he looked around the room the walls were a dark gray color with nothing on them he lied down back on the pillow wondering what to do now and where he was. Then the door opened and a figure walked in the figure was wearing tan clothes with a black shirt underneath with a light brown cloak adorning his body**(1)** "who are you" sasuke demanded. The figure answered "I am a person im sure you will grow to like"

What do you want with me" sasuke asked

"I have an offer"

"What kind of offer

"What is your dream for the future" the figure asked

"to kill my brother and avenge my clan" sasuke answered

The figure closed his eyes "gooood goood I can sense your power you will become very powerful"

"What do you want with me" sasuke demanded again

"I am willing to teach you"

"Teach me? What could you possibly teach me" sasuke asked

"This" and with that the figure shot lightning into the wall from his hand

"Teach me" sasuke demanded

"Very well prepare for the most grueling training you will ever have" the figure said

And with that sasuke began his path down the dark side

**kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**author's notes**

ok well that's the end of the second chapter

if you cant guess it's a baran do novice robe

Q&A

Here I will answer any and all questions

Naruto be a dark Jedi or a light Jedi

A. Naruto will be mostly grey he will be dark side and light side as such he is entitled to all powers of the force

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys need to read the authors notes at the end of this chapter**

"The force is strong within this one" person talking

'The force will be with you always' person thinking

"**Yes yes kill him he was weak!" higher being talking**

'**Strike him down and earn your place at my side' higher being thinking**

**Begin chapter**

**The leaf village academy iruka's class room**

Uzumaki Naruto the apprentice of the sith lord darth revan now sat in the class room he had been sitting in for years. Today was the day.

Today was the graduation exam for the academy

He looked over to the side of the class room. Ah there he was his own apprentice Sasuke Uchiha he had been learning from Naruto in the ways of the force since the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke had a strange affinity to the dark side of the force something that slightly worried Naruto. It wasn't the fact of Sasuke using the dark side that worried him it was the ease of how he used it.

Naruto feared that with the corruptive nature of the dark side combined with his students already fragile mindset could be devastating. Thankfully Naruto ensured that Sasuke was only jedi knight level while he himself was jedi master level

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice "Uzumaki Naruto!" the voice of Iruka Umino called. Naruto stood up and walked to the exam room which was just a big empty room with a desk a chair in the corner and two chairs behind the desk. On the desk were a number of brand new headbands. "ok Naruto" iruka said "all you have to do is successfully demonstrate the three basic jutsus transformation, substitution and the clone technique." Naruto nodded showing that he understood. He did three hand seals and said "transform." In a poof of smoke Naruto was replaced with a tall man wearing red and a cape that went almost to the floor the man was bald with drawings that looked like tattoos on his head that looked like columns starting on the eyebrows stretching to the back of head though the most distinctive feature was in place of a jaw their was only a piece of metal.

"W-well that's an interesting transformation who are you copying Naruto" iruka asked curios as to who could look so evil "im sorry iruka-sensei" the voice of the man was heard it was metallic sounding and harsh "but I cannot give you this information" and with that Naruto released the transformation jutsu "okay Naruto please demonstrate your substitution" Naruto nodded and did a few hand seals "substitution" he said and immediately he was replaced with the third chair.

"Good job Naruto now all you have to do is do the clone technique and you pass" Iruka said. Naruto nodded for a third time. As he prepared to flood the room with the fake clones but noticed Mizuki's evil smirk deciding to check it out Naruto used the force to hear his thoughts 'stupid demon as soon as he fails we will put are plan into action then lord orochimaru will grant me power.' Making a split second decision Naruto decided to fail to see what the plan was "clone technique" Naruto said and in a poof of smoke there was a half dead paper white clone on the ground "YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted. Naruto pretended to look sad as he walked out.

**After school**

Naruto was sitting on a swing outside of the academy looking sad. Over at the entrance was a crowd of people the parents congratulating their children on becoming ninjas. Naruto's face turned into a true frown as a sense of longing overtook him 'why can't I have a family like that.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mizuki next to him until "hey Naruto are you okay" Mizuki asked his voice faking concern "im fine Mizuki-sensei I'm just sad I didn't pass" Naruto replied.

"well Naruto I usually don't tell people but there is a special test that will let you graduate" Mizuki said "all you have to do is steal a scroll from the hokage tower called the forbidden scroll of seals and take it to a shack in the woods learn a jutsu from the scroll and you will pass understand." "Yes Mizuki-sensei I will totally pass this time" Naruto said still acting like a go-lucky idiot

And with that Naruto left to go home

**Naruto's temple after school**

Naruto was meditating in his room when there was a knock at the door "enter" Naruto said sensing his apprentice Sasuke on the other side. The door slide open to reveal Sasuke standing there in a dark jedi padawan's robe. He stepped forward into the room, the door slamming behind him, and kneeled before Naruto "master it seems I have nothing more to learn from you" Sasuke said keeping his head bowed. "Oh?" Naruto asked hiding his rising anger with a raised eyebrow 'fool your arrogance will be your downfall' he thought before continuing "and what brought along this line of thinking?" "because my _master_" he spat "if one such as you, who claims to be stronger then me, cannot pass the gennin test then perhaps I have surpassed you" he said arrogantly

"very well then" Naruto said rising from his meditative position "if you are stronger then me then come strike me down let us see who is the stronger between the master and apprentice as is the way of the sith." Sasuke smirked "hn very well if you desire death so much I will grant it for you." Then Sasuke charged Naruto bringing out his lightsaber and igniting it its blood red color showing

Sasuke attempted a down ward slash at Naruto but Naruto quickly brought out his silver lightsaber blocking Sasuke's red blade with one hand. Sasuke disengaged the lock and made a kick for Naruto's mid-section.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and flung him away. Sasuke landed on his feet and charged again striking at Naruto many times all of which Naruto blocked or dodged with ease 'how can this be?' Sasuke questioned to himself as Naruto blocked another strike 'how can he have such power yet fail the final exam.'

Naruto for his part was extremely bored with the fight though Sasuke possessed speed his attacks were sloppy due to his anger. "Really now Sasuke." Naruto said as he jumped backwards away from Sasuke "is this the extent of your powers? I thought I taught you better. Have you learned nothing?" Sasuke just growled and once again charged Naruto "enough!" Naruto said in a commanding voice "it is time I end this foolish charade" he then used the force to press Sasuke against the wall "you have learned nothing from me. You are arrogant, you underestimate your opponents and you only seem to wish to cause everyone pain let me show you what your corruption has brought you" Naruto said waling to Sasuke the entire time

When Naruto finally reached Sasuke he used the force to remove something. A force block in Sasuke's mind that stopped the physical attributes of Sasuke's corruption from showing to the public it also acted a limiter of sorts for Sasuke's though not by much.

When the block was removed it showed that Sasuke had yellow sith eyes and skin was a dark grey his hair was also noticeably lighter turning grey. "YES NOW I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL!" Sasuke screamed as he accessed his full power. He attempted to push Naruto away only for Naruto to fling him to another wall. "pah you are fool Sasuke you are still far to weak and do you know why?" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke near him.

"It is because you lack a purpose to become more powerful" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "The force is a powerful thing Sasuke anything can be done with it including blocking memories for an indefinite time."**(1)** "Where are you going with this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Its simple my foolish little apprentice" Naruto answered chuckling slightly "your power has corrupted you as such it must be removed." Sasuke's eyes widened at the statement "no impossible you can't cut me off from the force!" Sasuke yelled. "Fool you will not lose the force you will lose the memories of how to use it. It will be like the past 4 years never happened." Sasuke's eyes filled with fear at the thought of losing all his sith training. "And now good bye Sasuke" Naruto said using his force powers he blocked all of the memories of anything related to jedi or sith. Afterwards there was one unconscious Uchiha Sasuke and one slightly tired Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto left his meditation room carrying Sasuke with him after depositing Sasuke in the Uchiha compound he went to the holocron room** (2)** in his temple. He went to revan's holocron in the center of the room and kneeled as the holocron opened "my master" Naruto said bowing his head. **"Rise Naruto speak your reasons for being here" **Revan said. "My master I bring bad news Sasuke Uchiha has fallen as I feared I have blocked all memory of us from his mind please forgive your apprentice" Naruto said falling to both his knees before the holocron. **"We both know this day would come Naruto rise for you have not failed me" **Revan said making a motion with his hand beckoning Naruto to stand. Naruto finally stood and spoke once more "master I feel I am ready to advance to the next level." Revan nodded "**yes you are strong enough but we agreed that you wouldn't advance to the next level until you're a genin and I don't see you wearing any headbands"**

"But master I have a plan that will be put into action tonight please let me advance to the next level!" Naruto begged **"no Naruto" **Revan said his voice full of finality **"until you become a genin you will not advance"** Naruto nodded sadly and left

**A couple hours later forest**

Naruto silently landed on the forest floor in front of the shack with a giant scroll on his back the stealing of the scroll was pretty easy. He had snuck into the hokage tower using his ninja skills and force powers to hide from ANBU though the hokage had caught him in the halls a force sleep took care of him.

Opening the scroll he saw the first jutsu "shadow clone technique" he said out loud "creates solid clones of the user though they dispel after a good hit forbidden for the high amount of chakra it takes. Note when they dispel any information they learn goes to the original" Naruto read. Shrugging he went about the task of learning the technique.

An hour later Naruto had learned the technique to an adequate level just as Iruka jumped down from a tree "Naruto what the heck do you think your doing do you know what that is"

"Of course I do Iruka-sensei it's the forbidden scroll of seals" Naruto replied off handedly as he rolled the scroll back up. "Then why did you steal it!" Iruka asked. "It's simple Iruka" Mizuki said as he landed on a branch "because I told him too! Naruto give me the scroll!"

"Naruto don't do it!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto" Mizuki said gaining that evil smirk from before "do you want to know why people hate you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow the question had always been in mind but he had never put any thought into

"No I don't enlighten me will you?" Naruto answered.

"The reason is-"mizuki was interrupted by Iruka

"NO Mizuki it's forbidden" he shouted

"You are the nine tailed demon fox!" Mizuki shouted over Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise he was so in shock that he barely heard Mizuki shout "die demon!" and didn't notice the giant shuriken flying at him. He was shaken out of his stupor when he noticed Iruka over him with the giant shuriken sticking out of his back

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said in shock "why?" he stared into Iruka's sad face and saw tears coming out of his eyes** (3)** "because" Iruka said his tears streaming down his face "you and I are practically the same. After the demon attacked I was all alone no one was my friend I started acting out in school fooling around to get attention it hurt and I know you've turned out the same as me if you hadn't matured so quickly"

At this point Naruto didn't know what to think. He had finally found someone besides the old man to like him. He was confused. So Naruto did the best thing he could think of he ran. Dashing out from under Iruka he cloaked himself in the force instantly vanishing before Mizuki and Iruka's eyes

Mizuki deciding to get Naruto later jumped down from his branch "Iruka" he said "why do you defend Naruto we both know the demon killed your parents!" unbeknownst to the two chunin Naruto was hiding in a tree nearby and could hear everything

"Your right I do hate the demon" Iruka said. At this Naruto felt his heart stop 'figures' he thought 'just when I get someone I think I can trust-' Naruto's train of thought was broken by Iruka "but Naruto and the demon are two different things!" he shouted at Mizuki.

"Very well prepare to die!" Mizuki shouted as he unhooked a second shuriken from his back and threw it at Iruka. 'So' Iruka thought 'this is how it ends I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help Naruto.'

Then suddenly the shuriken flew off course hitting a random tree in the forest. Naruto landed beside Iruka and let go of his force camouflage. "if you ever touch my sensei again" Naruto said his head downwards "I'll kill you!" with that he brought his head up and stared into Mizuki's eyes sending threatening waves through the force. (i.e. killing intent)

"Hah I'd like to see you try demon" Mizuki said trying to act brave. Naruto simply nodded "very well" he said and vanished.

**Warning: following scene not for those who like complete and utter lightsaber over kill**

Naruto appeared in front of Mizuki and shot waves of force lighting out of his hands sending Mizuki rocketing to a tree. He then used the force to pull Mizuki towards him throwing his lightsaber into him as he was pulled. When Mizuki was in front of Naruto he let Mizuki go making Mizuki fall conveniently landing on his feet.(just so you know he is dead by now) Naruto then pulled his lightsaber out and cut off both of Mizuki's arms and then decapitating him. After that Naruto turned around and force repulsed Mizuki's remains into the forest.

**Okay scene is over for recap Naruto just killed Mizuki brutally I might add**

After killing Mizuki Naruto walked over to Iruka and saw his eyes as big as dinner plates seemingly staring off into space. "Iruka-sensei" Naruto said in a serous voice snapping Iruka out of his stupor "I must ask that what you just saw never leaves this forest if someone asks what happened say that we worked together and killed Mizuki and burned the body do you understand"

Iruka stood up and looked Naruto in the eye "Naruto" he said pulling off his headband "I swear upon this headband that I will not divulge your secret" Naruto simply bowed "thank you Iruka-sensei" he turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder "wait Naruto" Iruka said "close your eyes" Naruto turned back to Iruka and did as instructed as soon as he did he felt a weight being placed on his head and heard the sound of a cloth being securely tightened.

He opened his eyes and saw Iruka smiling at him "congratulations Naruto you graduate" Iruka said. Naruto felt a overflowing joy take hold of him "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out happily tackling him to the ground "ow!" Iruka said "come on Naruto we have to get this scroll back to the hokage" Naruto nodded and with that Naruto and Iruka began their long walk back to the village

**Authors note**

**And that's the end of chapter umm what is it?**

**Statement: I believe it is chapter 3 master**

**Right thanks HK so that's it look for glossary below**

Warning author rants here skip this if you wish

**Hey guy's im here to say WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST REVIEW! I mean for Pete sakes youdon't have to right a paragraph just say something encouraging ask questions I ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS or point out something you liked**

End of authors rant

**Q&A**

**SEE RANT ABOVE**

**And now I will let hk announce two things**

**Statement: thank you master now you meatbags there is two announcements that must be given**

**Continuation: the first is there is a new poll up on my masters profile this poll is vital to my masters future writing as such he pleads that you answer it**

**Unnecessary addendum: and if you don't I will blast you**

**Statement: the second is that this chapter has not been checked by the beta so please do not be so harsh on the grammer**

**glossary**

**if you have seen the way kriea screws around with the disciple in KOTOR 2 then you know what I mean**

**think the room from chapter 1**

**If you've seen the real episode cue the music that plays during this**

***waves hand* you will review my story**

***hk-47 walks up carrying a blaster carbine* threat: review now or suffer the consequences**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hk-47: "disclaimer: my master does not own Naruto or star wars or anything else except the plot and maybe an OC or two that he may or may not create"**

**Star wars the untold Naruto emperor of the elemental nations**

"The force is strong within this one" person talking

'The force will be with you always' person thinking

"**Yes yes kill him he was weak!" higher being talking**

'**Strike him down and earn your place at my side' higher being thinking**

**Begin chapter**

**Naruto's apartment complex **

Naruto's eyes opened as the sun light filtered through the window landing straight on his face "stupid sun" Naruto grumbled as he got out of bed "I need to learn to use the force to destroy that stupid ball of fire."

Naruto went into the kitchen and started boiling water for his ramen. A small smile crossed his face as he thought back to last night after Naruto got his headband both he and Iruka went to the Hokage's office to explain the situation.

When they had arrived some medics came and took Iruka to the hospital while Naruto went to the Hokage.

**Flashback Hokage's tower**

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office

"Naruto" Hiruzen cried as Naruto entered. He quickly ran up to the boy and placed him in a hug "are you alright my boy I was so worried" Hiruzen asked

"I'm fine old man but why were you worried don't you have that crystal ball thing" Naruto said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the hug

Hiruzen released Naruto and stood up "I would have been using it but for some reason when I tried it wouldn't work"

Naruto nodded 'it must have been the force perhaps I do have some luck on my side' he silently thought

"Well I'm just glad that you're okay" Hiruzen said. He then noticed Naruto was wearing a headband "I see that Iruka gave you a field promotion eh?"

Naruto nodded "yes it was after I killed Mizuki" Naruto tone got slightly sad when he mentioned that he killed his former teacher

Hiruzen had a look of concern on his face "Naruto are you sure your okay do you want to talk about this?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes I think that may help" Naruto said he almost felt like crying

"Well Naruto" Hiruzen began "the thing you need to understand is that as a shinobi our lives revolve around killing it's a part of life that you need to accept"

"I know" Naruto said tears in his eyes "but I could have done something else other than kill him it was within my power to restrain him"

"Naruto" Hiruzen said "what where the circumstances that lead to Mizuki's death" and so Naruto proceeded to tell Hiruzen everything excluding how he killed Mizuki. "And that's what happened" he said as he concluded his story

"Naruto its okay Mizuki broke the law which would have lead to his death or at least life time imprisonment besides I understand anger is a powerful emotion and can be hard to control sometimes" Hiruzen explained pulling Naruto into another hug

"I understand old man" the boy's muffled voice was heard "thank you" he said as the two separated. "Now Naruto" the ever aging Hokage said "why don't you go to your apartment and sleep ne?"

"Of course old man" Naruto said giving a respectful bow. Naruto turned to leave but heard Hiruzen's voice "oh and Naruto Iruka is going to take a week or two to recover from the fight so until then no school."

Naruto smiled brightly "okay old man I'll see you around. Also I want to tell you something"

Hiruzen's curiosity was sparked "oh and what is that?" Naruto smiled brightly "I want to tell you that I shall always serve the greater good no matter what believe it!" at this Naruto took a pose that was eerily reminiscent of Gai's "good guy" pose

"Oh trust me Naruto I believe it." Hiruzen laughed

**End flashback**

Naruto was so caught up in his memory that he found out there was a door in front of him the hard way. "ow" Naruto whined as he rubbed his nose "stupid door your supposed open automatically" Naruto grumbled as he pressed a button making the door slide open. Naruto saw that he was in his training room with Revan's holocron in the center. Naruto opened the holocron causing a picture of Revan to appear. "My master" Naruto said as he bowed "I have acquired a headband may I now proceed to the next step?"

The hologram of Revan nodded and said "yes in the room behind me you will find three holocron's they will guide you." As Revan said this a piece of the wall slides up revealing a dark room.

Naruto passed the main holocron and entered the room just as he did the wall slammed shut leaving Naruto in the dark. Just as suddenly a blue light filled the room temporarily blinding Naruto. When he opened his eyes he saw three figures.

The first looked to be an old women wearing black robes and a hood covering her silver hair Naruto caught a glimpse of her eyes and they were pitch black an unusual color.

The second seemed to be an old man with black skin and a bald head he wore brown jedi knight robes

The third was a beautiful young woman with brown hair she also wore jedi knight robes but they looked different from the seconds.** (1)**

"**Ah so you have felt the call" **the first said. **"The time to hide your presence and power from your comrades is coming to a close" **the second said.

"Yes" Naruto said "its sounds like a heartbeat like power"

"**Very well" **the first one said as she nodded **"what is it that drives you? Do you seek direct confrontation with you enemies to meet them blade upon blade such is the way of the sith marauder"**

"**The way of the jedi weapon's master" **the third spoke suddenly

"**Or perhaps the way of the grey warrior" **the second said his voice gravely

"**Perhaps you seek to slay your enemies with out them seeing you, with you hunting and draining them of their power such is the way of the sith assassin"** the first continued

"**Maybe you seek to go throughout your world and beyond righting the wrongs of this world and ours such is the way of the jedi watchmen" **the third spoke

"**Or maybe seeking to combined the two stealthily slaying those who have wronged you or others"** the second spoke up

"**Or at last your path lies in a place of power controlling those under you with fear such is the way of the sith lord" **the third said

"**Or seeking the higher mysteries of the force learning all you can such as the way of the jedi master" **the third spoke

"**And finally isolating yourself from the galaxy helping those you come to you" **the second one said.

Naruto thought it over. They had their pros and cons but he was having a tough time deciding which one if only he could 'wait that's it!' Naruto thought. "I chose none" he said. This interested the three holograms all the more **"if you do not desire our power why have you come?" **the first questioned. "Ah but that is not what I said nor did I finish I was going to finish by saying I will learn all I can as such I chose none in particular rather all!"

Now this interested the three holograms very much for this was very new to them, typically when someone came to them he only chose one **"very well you shall learn all we have to teach you but first we will begin with introductions I am darth traya" **the first said

"**I am grey jedi jolee bindo" **the bald man said bowing **"and I" **the third one said **"am niman gasan **(2)** also known as the jedi exile"**

Naruto bowed "I would be honored to learn from all of you"

**Time skip 2 weeks**

Once again we find the main character of this story waking up and again cursing the sun. Although he had a reason to be happy today was the day he was getting assigned a genin team. After he got his picture taken of course but that was something he could worry about later

Opening the door to his training room he bowed as the hologram of his master appeared "my master" Naruto greeted. "**Tell me how your training is concerning your prestige classes" **Revan said. "My training has gone well I have the advanced stages of jedi weapon mastery and sith maraduars I have mastered the art of the sith assassin but my skills in force mastery are the weakest" Naruto said. Revan nodded at his answer pleased with his apprentice's progress

"Master I have a question" Naruto said. "**What is it my young apprentice" **Revan said a holographic mental eyebrow being raised. "Master I grow tired of hiding my training the times has come for me to stop acting like an idiot" Naruto said standing firm on this. In all honesty he hated having to act stupid he was almost the dead last but he had some pride

The Revan hologram nodded **"I understand my friend very well tell who you wish but do not tell anyone of this place unless you trust them completely and utterly understood?" **Naruto bowed his head "of course master thank you" and with that he left

**Academy couple minutes before school**

Sakura Haruno burst through the door of the class room, in her own mind, just ahead of her rival. The first thing she looked towards was the spot where her precious Sasuke sat and the person who sat next to him a boy in strange clothes that she couldn't recognize but as soon as she did a double take she noticed the bright shade of yellow hair.

Completely forgetting any changes in Naruto's appearance she rushed to the seat "Naruto! What are you doing next to Sasuke!" she yelled. Naruto's head turned and she expected to see those same shining blue eyes and that same giant smile shortly followed by a "hey Sakura!"

Course that was what she was expecting instead what she got was the blank masked face. She gasped the mask was red in the middle with an outer layer of black with red lines going down it** (3) **(I apologize for the bad description)

"Hello Sakura" Naruto said his voice not holding any of the affection it once held "do you wish to sit here?" Sakura nodded her head slowly not trusting her voice "very well sit" he said as he moved out of the seat.

Sakura was too stunned by Naruto to make any move but sit down in the seat. Naruto left and took a seat by Shikamaru who sat in the desk behind Sasuke. Turning his head slightly Naruto enjoyed the brief look of horror on Sasuke's face as Sakura sat down next to him before his face settled into a scowl directed at Naruto

"Man Naruto your way too troublesome how did you graduate anyways didn't you fail the test?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto gave a slight nod "yes let's just say Mizuki-sensei helped me pass" he answered cryptically. Chalking it up to a retake Shikamaru laid his down on the desk to sleep. Sadly he would not get the chance for at that moment Iruka walked in.

Iruka was slightly shocked as to Naruto's form of dress as it wasn't what ninjas usually wear he was wearing a brown cloak with his outer clothes a tan like color **(4)**. Clearing his throat he addressed the class "good morning class and welcome to your first day as a ninja I'm sure you will all take what I have taught you and apply it to the field now as for the teams team 1." At this point Naruto tuned Iruka out till he heard familiar names

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" at this Sakura jumped up screaming "love conquers all!" after that Iruka continued "and Uzumaki Naruto." There weren't any big responses though most expected Naruto to jump out of his seat. Which was why it was such a big surprise to see Naruto just sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face.

Iruka continued on apparently not to be surprised "team 8 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. Team 9 is still genin as such team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." After he said that he left the room after wishing them all good luck. One by one the teachers collected their students till all that was left was team seven.

So they waited and waited and waited some more till finally they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door Sakura and Sasuke tensed in anticipation of seeing their teacher while Naruto merely stared out the window bored and not at all reacting to the footsteps.

Then the footsteps reached the door and … they kept going right past their classroom door. Sakura face palmed at all the tension being destroyed while sasuke did it mentally.

Then finally when they both thought they would have to wait longer the door opened revealing and tall man in a typical jonin vest he had silver hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity and had his headband slid over his left eye. He stood there calm and reading a book and with a single word "yo!" the trio knew their teacher had arrived

**Author's notes**

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL FUTURE READERS! I just need to say im sorry for the slow updates but that's how it is. Also I would like to thank all the people who review while I appreciate those of you who read the story I want to especially thank those who review**

**Glossary**

**For the sake of simplicity let's say the holograms are colored**

**niman gasan my name for the exile when concerning her**

**revans mask**

**baran do sage robe**


End file.
